What I am when I am with you
by Lady Ananas
Summary: DG & BR Draco is a Death Eater. At a battle, Ginny lets him escape. Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory are on the Good side and are friends with Ginny. So is Raelin but who is she? And what has Snape to do with it all? Read, enjoy and review please
1. Blackmailed into a friendship

Disclaimer: this is the worst moment of my life, but here it goes author takes a deep breath before saying I don't own Ginny nor Draco starts crying nor Blaise snif nor Snape snif nor any other character of the books of JK Rowling. There, you made me say it! I hope you feel happy now, cause I'm certainly not!  
  
AN: very important: In my story Sirius Black is still alive, Lucius isn't in Azkaban and Blaise, Pansy, Gregory and Vincent are on the good side.  
  
What I am when I am with you Chapter 1: Blackmailed into friendship  
  
31st August  
  
Hogwarts will start again tomorrow. Draco would go to his seventh and final year.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and put a towel around him.  
  
'Merlin, why did she do it ? Why ? And why her ? She hates me !' Draco thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was the summer after Draco 5th year that he was forced to join the Death Eater ranks that Christmas. It was true, Draco despised muggles and mudbloods but didn't want them dead either. If they let him be and he didn't have to acknowledge they were alive it was all fine by him.  
  
But being a Death Eater meant that he must kill them. Kill them in the name of Voldemort. To take out Voldemorts orders.  
  
Draco isn't one to take orders, he gives orders. He didn't have a choice, it was a life as a puppet for Voldemort or the life of his beloved mother. Yes, he loved his mother and so he joined.  
  
The 26th June into his 6th year the Death Eaters were called upon by the Dark Lord. Now that the exams, including the 5th years OWLS and the 7th years NEWTS, were done, the students would be relaxing and unprepared to an attack.  
  
Draco fell the pain on his arms and slipped away from his friends to go to the Death Eater-meeting. Draco knew that there were other Slytherinstudents among the cloaked figures.  
  
'I wonder, are Blaise, Pansy, Gregory and Vincent here?'  
  
Any following thought had to wait because Voldemort had made his appearance.  
  
"My followers, the day that we make an end to the war and win, is come. This battle is the most important of them all. Today, this afternoon at 14.00, we are going to attack Hogwarts. We have to be alert and have no mercy. Keep an eye out for Potter and that old fool Dumbledore. It is now 13.50. Victory is for us!" He said.  
  
The Death Eaters turned and walked the long pad towards Hogwarts. At the end of the forest they waited until everybody was there and then attacked.  
  
Chaos and panic was among the students. Unforgivables were flying around like flies around a pile of shit. Some students had started to fight back.  
  
'Of course the Great Harry Sodding Potter and his sidekicks are fighting back. No surprise in that. Dean Thomas and the Irish one, the Patil sisters and Lavender Brown, Luna 'Loony 'Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville 'potiondisaster' Longbottom. Like I thought, mostly stupid Griffs.' Draco thought. He observed it all from the border of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He then saw a flash of auburn red hair coming towards him. It was the littlest Weasel, wand ready to hex him. He still remembered her Bat Bogey hex and took the duelling pose.  
  
"Filthy Death Eater!" she said  
  
"Filthy? You're one to speak, a poor filthy Weasley!"  
  
"Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"Why not, it's so fun to do it." Draco smirked behind his mask.  
  
Ginny send her Bat Bogey hex after him, but Draco dodged and got further into the forest. Ginny followed him but couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
'Where is that Death Eater? If I get my hands on him I'll ...'  
  
Her thoughts were stopped by a noise from somewhere behind the bushes on her right.  
  
"Stupid Voldemort, obey me and kill mudbloods!!! Aargh, let them live for all I care. What if all mudbloods and mugglelovers are dead, kill the muggles! Hah! What a world it would be, 100 people living on a planet were there just to be billions of people! Doesn't he have a brain!?!" Draco ranted.  
  
"Bloody world, why am I still alive?" He sighed and took of his mask and threw it down.  
  
Ginny gasped at seeing Draco. Draco turned around and was shocked to see the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, who would believe it was you saying those words?" Ginny spoke first.  
  
"What do you care Weaslette?" Draco said angrily  
  
"I don't care, but it changes a lot"  
  
"Like what? You can blackmail me now, I don't care Weaslette. Go ahead."  
  
"No, not ..."  
  
"Ginny where are you!?!" came Rons voice.  
  
"Ron's coming! Go!" Ginny said to Draco  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Why? Why do you let me go? Why..."  
  
"Shut up and go!" she said "NOW!"  
  
Draco run off and disappeared behind the trees just as Ron came into vision.  
  
"Gin, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"I-I run away from a Death Eater" she stumbled, knowing Ron would get mad if he knew she went after one.  
  
"It's ok sis. C'mon let's get back" he smiled  
  
Draco looked from behind the trees as the two redheads walked away. Ron's arm around his siblings waist.  
  
End flashback  
  
Draco never spoke with the littlest Weasel after the attack, mainly because she ignored him are always made sure she wasn't alone when she was in his neighbourhood.  
  
Tomorrow school will start again and he would make sure he could talk to her. He wanted to know why she let him go, after all he was a Death Eater. But for now he just wanted to sleep.  
  
Next morning  
  
Draco woke up and went down, only to find a strange scene going on. His father was holding his mother in his arms and was kissing her with ...love??  
  
Draco never has seen his father as the loving husband and dad. His mother told him it was all Voldemorts fault.  
  
cough cough  
  
His father immediately let go of his mother.  
  
"Draco, you're up early"  
  
"Well, school's starting again today" Draco answered politely  
  
"Of course. I hope you deliver your house the House Cup this year boy?"  
  
"I'll do my best"  
  
"Your best isn't enough"  
  
"What more can I do"  
  
Draco and his father always fought. And this time was no exception.  
  
"Lucius, Draco. Stop it this instant" Narcissa scolded  
  
"Yes, dear"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
"Draco, eat your breakfast or you're going to be late"  
  
"Yes mother"  
  
"Lucius dear, you're going to be late also if you don't leave now."  
  
"You're right"  
  
He kissed his wife on the cheek and Draco thought he heard him whisper "Don't forget to give the boy our present. And be careful while you're alone ok?"  
  
"I will" Narcissa whispered back and kissed her husband goodbye.  
  
Lucius disapparated.  
  
"Draco, this is a gift from your father and me. We want you to use it carefully and responsibly."  
  
She gave Draco a package. He opened it and something silvery came flowing out. It was a cloak. An Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Mother?" Draco asked surprised  
  
"Your father believed you worthy of it"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, he believes you to be mature enough not to use it for stupid pranks"  
  
"He probably just want me to have it so I can sneak away easier to the Death Eaters meetings. Well, I don't need it!" Draco said angrily  
  
"No dear, your father didn't gave it to you with those intentions. You must believe me" Narcissa said desperately, trying to convince her son that her husband wasn't that bad, that he did love his son.  
  
"I'll except it mother, but only for you"  
  
He stood up, gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and said he had to go. He flooed to Kings Cross Station and boarded the train. He was looking for an empty compartment but didn't find any. In the last compartment were only two persons sitting. His best friend Blaise Zabini and a girl. They were talking and laughing but stopped to see who came in.  
  
Draco saw that the girl was nobody else but Ginny Weasley. Both Blaise and Ginny wore a horror stricken face.  
  
"Draco, it is not what you think mate, Ginny and I..." Blaise started explaining  
  
"It's no business of mine what you are doing with Weaslette" Draco smirked.  
  
"You mean you're not mad or disgusted with me"  
  
"No, I'm not. May I sit in here, everywhere else is full"  
  
"Euhm, sure, but Ginny will stay here also"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Blaise nor Ginny knew why Draco accepted the two of them, though Ginny had an idea. What Draco didn't know, was that his best friend was not a Death Eater but has joined the Order of the Phoenix last year during Easter. Strange enough Blaise his father, Zacharias Zabini, didn't disown him, nor banned him out of the house.  
  
Zacharias Zabini and Lucius Malfoy are good friends. Their sons, both of the same age, were playing together from a young age and are still best friends. But with Draco becoming a Death Eater and Blaise becoming a member of the Order, secrets came between the friends and they distanced from each other. Draco became a loner and Blaise began to spend much time with Ginny, they became friends.  
  
Blaise found this a good opportunity to see if the friendship between him and Draco still existed. And maybe even make Draco and Ginny form a friendship.  
  
"Well, Draco, how was you're vacation" Blaise asked  
  
"Fine I guess, nothing abnormal. Yours?"  
  
"Great actually, Ginny and I have spend our vacation together. We had the same destination: Japan"  
  
Draco felt jealous. Blaise had a wonderful vacation.  
  
'With a beautiful witch at that. Where did that came from? Weaslette isn't beautiful.'  
  
Draco felt compelled to look at Ginny.  
  
'She is pretty though, curves in the right places, a pair of big round breasts, her hair was darker then in her first years at Hogwarts and some freckles even had become lighter. She has changed'  
  
Draco realised that he was staring at Ginny, and she had also realised it. Before she had a chance to speak he said: "So, Japan. How on Earth could your family afford it"  
  
Ginny became angry.  
  
"With the award the ministry gave us for defeating Death Eaters" she answered smirking.  
  
Draco gulped.  
  
"Dragon, are you ok mate? You look paler then usual." Blaise asked  
  
"Yeah, feeling fine" Draco answered.  
  
He looked at Ginny. She looked at him. They silently agreed not to say anything about the incident though Draco had to be polite. In other words: Draco was being blackmailed into being nice, into a strange friendship.  
  
TBC 


	2. Fun in the bathroom

Disclaimer: I already said 'it' and you're not gonna make me repeat it. Go to chapter 1 of you are obsessed with making people unhappy by letting them say they don't own anything.  
  
AN: this chapter has some sexual content in it. You are warned!  
  
What I am when I am with you  
  
Chapter 2: Fun in the bathroom  
  
Blaise and Ginny were now talking about Japan, and Draco just listened. He was feeling rather down, because while they had a wonderful vacation, he was forced to kill muggles and muggleborns. Blaise stood up.  
  
"I'm going to try and find Raelin." He said and left the compartment  
  
"Who's Raelin?" Draco asked Ginny  
  
"His girlfriend"  
  
"Since when has Blaise a girlfriend?"  
  
"Since the start of the summer vacation"  
  
"You know, Blaise and I never had any secrets for each other but now that I'm a Death Eater I have to keep secrets. I guess I took to much distant from him."  
  
"Does he know you're a Death Eater?" Ginny asked  
  
"No, you're the only one here at Hogwarts. I guess Dumbledore knows to"  
  
"He does"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I'm with the Or..." Ginny stopped abruptly. She couldn't tell him she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix? Yes, it is but I forgot it for a moment."  
  
A pregnant silence hung in the compartment until Draco found it necessary to break it and ask the question that has been plaguing his mind all summer.  
  
"Why did you let me go?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked surprised  
  
"Why did you let me go?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because something you had in your eyes back then. And also your rant"  
  
"What did I have in my eyes" Draco asked confused  
  
"Fear, and other emotions but mostly fear. It was then that I realised you're human enough to have feelings. Most Death Eaters don't feel at all. They kill for their pleasure and are unable to think for themselves. You are not like them and that's why I decided to let you go."  
  
Draco was speechless. Since he was young he was learned not to show his feelings, but here Ginny told him she has read those feeling, which he really had had that moment, in his eyes. She was the only one except his mother and his friends, Blaise, Vince, Greg and Pansy, who knew he wasn't incapable of feeling. So he started telling her what had happened, feeling he could really trust her.  
  
"You know, I never wanted to be a Death Eater, but Voldemort made me become one. He knew I love my mother and he gave me an ultimatum: becoming a Death Eater or my mothers live. So I became one."  
  
"You don't have to explain, you know"  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
"I'm not stopping you and if you need another friend, I'm there for you Malf- Draco"  
  
"You really mean that? I've probably killed more muggles then you can imagine. I saw rape and murder, corruption and evil. If you accept me as a friend, you will come to know my past."  
  
"I've seen a lot too" Ginny said, her voice barley above a whisper  
  
"I know" Draco admitted  
  
"You know about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Yes, that year I found my father at home furious, he was ranting on about you, the Chamber, the Dark Lord, Harry Potter and Dobby. I never knew what happened to Dobby but I never saw him again"  
  
"Harry freed him. Dobby is working at Hogwarts now"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Dobby works with the other house-elves at Hogwarts. If you want we can go and visit him some time."  
  
"Yeah, I would like that. So, are we friends now?" Draco extended his hand  
  
"I guess so" Ginny laughed but didn't take his hand. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He pushed her of.  
  
"Are you mad?" Draco asked  
  
"No. I always hug my friends"  
  
"Merlin, could you leave it at the minimum with me, please?"  
  
"OK" she giggled.  
  
Meanwhile Blaise has found Raelin talking animatedly with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Raelin was, as were the other three, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Blaise had met her when Dumbledore took Vince, Pansy, Greg and him to the headquarters. He immediately fell in love with her.  
  
Raelin was adopted at the age of 10 by a family where the mother was a muggleborn witch and the father a pure blood. Her name changed to Raelin Xianxius. She didn't want to tell who her mother and her father were. She knew who they were to she never had known her father. She told Blaise he was in Azkaban for a long time but he was still alive. When he asked if they had let him go she just answered "something like that, yes". But when he asked why she wasn't staying with her father she said that her father didn't knew about her existence. Her mother wasn't allowed to visit him during his imprisonment because they weren't married, and he wasn't allowed any mail. He found it strange but he didn't ask anything else about her parents.  
  
Raelin was also Ginny's best friend. Raelin was also a member of the Order.  
  
"Hey love" Blaise said and kissed Raelin.  
  
Blaise sat down next to Raelin, who was sitting next to Pansy. He put his arm around Raelin's shoulders.  
  
"So Blaise, you didn't forget us?" Pansy asked  
  
"I was talking to Ginny"  
  
"Why did you leave her behind?" Greg asked  
  
"You're not going to believe me but she's talking with Draco"  
  
"Draco!?!" they asked in union  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday" Raelin said.  
  
"I know, but it seemed like they had a lot to talk about"  
  
"I'm gonna save her. Are you coming along love?" Raelin asked  
  
"Coming! I'll see you later guys"  
  
Pansy threw him a nasty look  
  
"And girl"  
  
"Bye Blaise, Rae"  
  
When they were outside of there compartment, Raelin took Blaise his hand and let him to a bathroom. It was a big bathroom with of course a toilet, a sink and a commode. There was a lot of space.  
  
With a swish of her wand she closed the door.  
  
"I thought we were going to Dragon and Red?" Blaise asked with a grin on his face  
  
"We are, in thirty minutes" Raelin said and started kissing Blaise.  
  
Blaise immediately responded and licked Raelin's lips, asking for permission. She opened her lips and he sought out her tongue. After a while they broke loose panting hard. Then they engaged another kiss. Raelin started unbuttoning Blaise his shirt and took it off. She flowered his chest with butterfly kisses. His nipples were hard and he moaned. He pulled her up again and kissed her, his eyes darkened with lust. Blaise undid her shirt and kissed from her neck down to her cleavage. He sucked her nipples through her bra. With a flick of his fingers he opened the bra and pulled it off gently.  
  
WARNING  
  
He took one of the beautiful mounts of flesh in his hand, massaging it gently. Raelin moaned. He lowered his head and took the brown, already hard nipple from the other breast in his mouth and sucked and licked it while flicking his thumb over the other nipple.  
  
He unzipped her trouser and let it fall to the floor. She kicked her shoes and her trouser off and undid his zipper. Slow. He moaned when she 'accidentally' rubbed against his cock, making it grow harder and larger. She bends down on her knees in front of him and took of his jeans and his boxers. She looked up at him innocently when she took his hot flesh in her hand and started to move her hand up and down. She flicked her tongue over his tip, tasting the precum. Blaise moaned and she took his entire length in her mouth.  
  
Raelin started bobbing her head up and down his cock while Blaise moaned. Raelin never had given Blaise a blowjob before but he lost his control and took her head and started bucking into her mouth. She gripped his hands and he loosened them. She sucked and licked and after a few more little pushes of Blaise and a nice tongue swirl of Raelin he came in her hot little mouth.  
  
She stood up again. There was a bit of sperm still on her lips. Blaise, panting, ran his finger over it and said "You have something on your lips".  
  
Raelin took his finger in her mouth and sucked the sperm off it.  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
Blaise found this really erotic and his 'wand' was ready again for action. He pushed her up the wall and discarded her panties. She putted her legs around his waist. He slid a finger between her folds and found she was already wet and hot. He started caressing her and she moaned in his neck.  
  
"We should stop" Blaise said with difficulty  
  
He didn't want her first time to be in a train-bathroom  
  
"No, I want you now Blaise"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, worryingly  
  
"I need you inside of me" she moaned  
  
Blaise did hesitate a bit but pushed home into her hot and waiting body. He was surprised when he didn't feel a barrier.  
  
READ!  
  
"You're not a virgin?"  
  
"No. Are you disappointed?"  
  
"Well, actually I am. Who was you're first?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
"Do I know him!?!" Blaise asked, angry because someone took her virginity before him. She was his, his to please and protect.  
  
"Not in person"  
  
"Who!? Raelin please tell me"  
  
She mumbled something  
  
"Could you repeat that?"  
  
"Charlie Weasley"  
  
"What!"  
  
Blaise was shocked  
  
"But...but he's so much older then you"  
  
"Not that much, only 8 years"  
  
"Eight!?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter Blaise. That was back then, this is now, and this is you and me, right here and right now"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not more then it is normal for a girl that looses her virginity. Don't make a big deal about it"  
  
"OK, but I don't want you anywhere near him again"  
  
"You can't stop me to go to Midori"  
  
Midori was here dark green, almost emerald, dragon. Midori was in Romania where she was, during the school year, taken care of by the Dragon Tamers of Colchis Field, a dragon reserve. Charlie Weasley was one of those Dragon Tamers.  
  
"Please Raelin, I don't trust any guy around you accept maybe Greg and Vince. You're to pretty to be alone with a guy"  
  
"I won't betray you Blaise."  
  
Raelin cupped Blaise his face.  
  
"If you don't trust the male population around me, at least trust me and believe me when I say I won't betray you." she said  
  
"I do trust you but..."  
  
"Shhh" said Raelin, putting her finger on his lips.  
  
WARNING  
  
Blaise went silent and he smiled. He kissed her finger and realised they were still connected. He pulled out almost totally and sheeted himself fully in her again. His hands were roaming her body. One on her hip, the other on one of her breasts. He kept moving slowly, trying to keep back.  
  
"You don't have to keep back for me" she whispered and kissed him.  
  
He fastened up the pace and soon she was meeting his trust with equal force. Blaise felt sparks in his lower body and felt Raelin's walls clenching around his cock screaming his name. With a few more pushes and a low grunt he spurted his seed in her welcoming body.  
  
He stayed in her for a few more minutes before he pulled out, getting a whimper of discontent from his 'partner in crime'.  
  
READ!  
  
He put her gently down and they got dressed and left the bathroom to go find Draco and Ginny.  
  
Draco was watching a sleeping Ginny. She had truly become a beauty. After their conversation he felt like a big burden was taken of his shoulders. She had let him go not because she was afraid to kill him but because she has seen emotions in his face and found him worthy of a second chance. Though she blackmailed him into being nice towards her and to be friends, he didn't mind. She was the first one ever, except his mother, to give him a second chance, one he would take seriously. He doesn't want to the dark and bad guy they all saw and thought he was.  
  
The compartment door slipped open and Blaise and a beautiful brunette came in.  
  
"Hi Blaise, and you must be Raelin" Draco said, stood up and kissed her hand.  
  
"Indeed, and you must be the great Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Indeed I am. I'm sorry if I'm rude but you remind me of someone. Have we met before?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I'm transferring from Durmstrang so it couldn't be from school"  
  
"I see. Maybe I know your parents from one of my parents many feasts and balls. Do tell, who has the privilege of having such a beautiful daughter?" Draco asked, being polite like he was taught.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm adopted so you will not recognise me true my parents" she answered with a cool face. Her parents were a touchy subject.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe I recognised you from one of my dreams" Draco said, trying to repair the damage done by his question  
  
"You're quite the charmer Mr Malfoy" she smiled  
  
"Draco, please" Draco answered  
  
"Only if you call me Raelin"  
  
"So I will then"  
  
Blaise was happy that his girlfriend and his best friend were getting along, even if it was after a difficult start. Ginny was waking up and yawned.  
  
"Hey Gin" Raelin said  
  
"Ooh, hi Rae" Ginny said sleepily  
  
"What has gotten you so tired?" Raelin asked  
  
"That, my dear Raelin, is none of your business"  
  
"I see, I leave you alone with Ginny for half an hour and here you go shagging her, so she has to sleep to recover from it" Blaise said to Draco  
  
"I'm not the one who shagged during the half an hour, you on the other hand..." smirked Draco  
  
Blaise was shocked, as was Raelin. Ginny was smirking too and couldn't let the opportunity go of making it even worse.  
  
"It is really obvious Blaise, both you and Raelin just smell like sex. I advise you to take a bath before you come near Draco again, he is starting to look horny"  
  
Draco was surprised.  
  
'How did the subject change from Blaise to me? Ooh the vixen, she's almost a Slytherin' he thought  
  
"So Raelin" he said to change the subject "What house are you going to be in?"  
  
"I don't know but I hope Slytherin so I can be with Blaise"  
  
"What's wrong with being in Gryffindor and with you're best friend"  
  
"Let me answer this one" Draco said "First of all: Gryffindor is wrong, look at the what kind of people they put in it, Pothead, Granger and Sidekick and second: because nobody wants to share a dorm with a Weasley" Draco said smirking  
  
"You shared a compartment with her" Raelin piped in  
  
"That's just for one day, sharing a dorm is for the rest of your school life at Hogwarts"  
  
"But at least she will not be sharing a common room with a Dea-." Ginny stopped when she saw the look on Draco's face: hurt and betrayed  
  
"Nice one Weasley, I was only joking you know!"  
  
Draco stood up and wanted to leave but a hand stopped him.  
  
TBC  
  
SamiJo06: thank you, it means a lot to me  
  
DGloveangel: I like it that you like it  
  
Madison27: fck grammar, it's my weak spot (even in my own language) =) 


End file.
